


[SS]遗忘之地

by disciplesaga



Series: 圣事纪元 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, 架空世界, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: “遗忘之地还在吗？”“噢孩子，当然！它就在你我的胸膛中。”
Series: 圣事纪元 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820239





	[SS]遗忘之地

Part.1

“为什么要打战？”

“噢孩子，那是山那边的官老爷们关心的事儿，我们只要能活命就成啦！”

摊开地图——

不，不是那种优美的旅游地图，请打开那份军用的。

在这份地图上，有一条鲜艳的红线贯穿图纸，那是A国与B国的边境线。

粗粗的红线上不知被谁一个不小心滴上了一滴墨水，不起眼到只有使用放大镜才能看清。

旁边有蚊子脚大小的注释——遗忘之地。

数年前，A国与B国之间爆发了战争，被两国共同遗忘了数十年的遗忘之地也终于得到政府关注。

军队和武器随即犹如神兵天降，A国率先驻兵，宣布了对这个弹丸之地的所有权。

被称作“遗忘之地”的村子有着近乎土著的生活方式，闭塞、落后，对军队的到来几乎视作洪水猛兽。

不安迅速在小小的村子里不多的人群中蔓延。

村边的山沟里有一座小木屋，一只穿着军靴的脚踹开了本就形同虚设的门。

“见鬼的！有人没有！”

阿鲁迪巴手一抖，向前跨出一步，将自己暴露在微光下。

踹门的军官被阿鲁迪巴那突然出现的魁梧身形吓了一大跳，随即往地上“啐”了一口，掩饰自己被惊吓的事实。

“听说这里有医生？”

阿鲁迪巴愣了愣，左脚悄悄挪了一小步，又将半边肩膀藏在阴影里。

“你有什么事吗？”

出乎意料的稚嫩嗓音，军官顿时威风大涨。

“小鬼，医生在哪里？”他和颜悦色地问，军靴却在地上跺了跺，门外隐约有黑影晃动。

阿鲁迪巴僵了一下，身子又往左倾了一些。

“这里只有我一个人。”

军官细细打量了阿鲁迪巴一阵子，没放过他左半身的阴影，他对这种欲盖弥彰的掩饰十分不屑。

“我不想白跑一趟，没有医生？那就你吧，正好缺个苦力。”

他邪恶地咧嘴。

果不其然，一个苍老的身影绕过阿鲁迪巴走了出来。

“小孩子不懂事儿。你们找医生？”

军官倨傲地点头。

被派到这种蛮夷未开的鬼地方已经倒霉至极，更倒霉的是临时调来的“医校高材生”在半路上逃跑了。

“我军驻扎在此，征用军医，你们两个跟我走。”

军官说罢转过身，大步流星地离开。

“两个？不是只征军医吗？”老翁问道。

军官停下脚回过头，瞟了眼阿鲁迪巴茫然而略带忧郁的脸，不耐烦地说：“你总需要个帮手。”

阿鲁迪巴的脸瞬间泛起光亮。

Part.2

“我们死了会上天堂吗？”

“噢孩子，为什么要去天堂？那里人太多了！”

十岁的阿鲁迪巴和四十岁的老翁成为军医半年后，战火触及遗忘之地。

被遗忘的遗忘之地于此被人记起，被迫并入抢先一步宣布主权的A国版图，成为那个倒霉军官和他的部队口中的“战略要地”。

“你们应该感到荣幸！因为你们该死的变重要了！”

这是军官最喜欢说的一句话，不知道是说给村民还是说给他自己。

为了表示政府对“遗忘之地”的重视，一年后军方又派遣了一个部队，这使得本离炮火尚有一段距离的遗忘之地很快也成为战场的一部分。

B国以A国侵占国土为由也派遣重兵到这个地区，局势一夜之间紧张非常。

于是军官的口头禅又变了。

“该死的你们这群乡巴佬！赶紧给老子有多远滚多远！不要妨碍老子打仗！”

总是没有人搭理他，军官在郁闷的同时也无比纳闷——别的地方都是一到打仗转瞬空城，这地方的人怎么就死不挪窝呢？

同样没有人回答他，村人们都忙于帮助军队设防。

军官走到正捣药的阿鲁迪巴身边，深深地抽了一口烟。

“小鬼，你们为什么不逃呀？”

阿鲁迪巴透过烟雾看着蹲在他身边的军官。

“老翁说，因为这里是家。”

军官有一瞬间的愣怔。

后来军官依然成天唠叨着那句话，但已经不需要人来回答了。

遗忘之地的村民有着某种类似宗教的信仰，他们没有崇拜，但有自己的原则。

自古以来，没有一个原住民离开过遗忘之地，也没有一个人杀伤过必要的食物以外的生命，这便是他们的戒条。

在战时亦是如此，村民们固执地留在村中，即使有人当场被流弹射杀也没有人冲出去报仇。

不愿离开祖地的他们在战争中只能依附于军队，受军队保护，相应的也为军队提供必要的帮助。

这种顽固使得军官多次暴跳如雷地扬言要灭了他们。

阿鲁迪巴很担心军官会青年谢顶，因为每当上头有文件下来时，他就会看见军官苦大仇深地揪着脑袋抓狂。

为此，阿鲁迪巴找老翁配了一副药，送给军官。

军官丢在一边，指着阿鲁迪巴的鼻子狂吼：“给我生发剂不如给我把那群见鬼的老顽固轰走！”

阿鲁迪巴憨厚的脸垮了下来：“不可能的，我们生长在这里，也必定要埋葬在这里。”

军官将一份文件摔到阿鲁迪巴脸上。

“拿去给你们村长！我脑子被枪捅了才管你们！”

那是一份红头文件，警告军官再不遣走村民就要以妨碍军务论处。

阿鲁迪巴将文件还给军官，坚定地说：“很抱歉为您带来困扰，但我们绝对不会离开村子的，绝不！”

军官气得几欲拔枪。

最终村民没有离开，离开的是军官，他被调往另一条更危险的前线。

他悲愤地说：“老子被你们害死了！死得连个坟头都没有！”

一语成谶，他最后被炸死在战场上，尸骨无存。

阿鲁迪巴犹记得临走前，军官拍着他的肩膀，训诫似的说：“小鬼，好好和老不死做医生吧，别给人做了炮灰。”

Part.3

“我要去哪里？”

“噢孩子，去有你记忆的地方。”

来到遗忘之地的新军官再次尝试遣走村民，得到的仍是同一个回答。

于是新军官果断地放弃了劝说，转而对村民们视而不见，也就是不再提供曾经的一切保护。

遗忘之地对军队的依附关系被军队单方面解除了。

死亡人数开始不断上升，因为愈发惨烈的战事，也因为疾病。

遗忘之地自古封闭在山区里，具有某种意义上的脆弱。原始的他们无法抵御外界的疾病，即使它们其实稀疏平常。

原住民们疾病缠身，只有老翁和阿鲁迪巴逃过一劫，因为他们是生长在此地的外来人。

他们找到新军官请求医疗援助，而新军官一门心思扑在战争上，只是凉凉地说了句：“谁让你们死活不走的？”

这几乎代表军方已经将他们视作了死人。

新军官又说：“既然你们没事，就跟着部队去前面吧，那里伤亡很严重。”

老翁摇着头：“我们不会离开村子。既然你们舍弃了我们，我们也将不再为你们做事。”

阿鲁迪巴还想说什么，却被老翁扯走了。

“孩子，我们不是圣人。那些人愿意死在战场上就像我们愿意死在村子里，我们无法改变什么。”

“可是只要我们暂时离开，就能避免这种死亡啊！”

阿鲁迪巴曾经拒绝军官是出于他对村人的了解，这并不代表他能坦然接受这种可以避免的死亡。

家园可以重建，人死不能复生。

老翁停下脚步，幽幽长叹。

“只有在这片土地，这里的人们才能存活。知道这里为什么叫做遗忘之地吗？”

阿鲁迪巴想了想，说：“因为被遗忘。”

老翁抬高手，拍拍阿鲁迪巴宽厚的肩膀。

“因为遗忘和被遗忘。我们遗忘了世人，所以世人遗忘了我们。”

两人回到村人们目前聚集的地方，已有许多人躺在地铺上奄奄一息。

军队不提供药物，老翁和阿鲁迪巴也无力回天。他们是这里惟二的医生，后来第三个医生作为新军医出现在军队。

现在军队再也不需要他们了，完全不需要，于是遗忘之地的战区上又形成了一个小小的遗忘之地，村民与军队互相遗忘。

每天都有人死去，但军队却不允许他们焚烧亡者，以免暴露目标。村民们只好将遗体运往深山，任它们由野兽吞噬，回归自然。

大部分时间，都是阿鲁迪巴在负责这项工作。他对村人的逝去感到难过，他没有足以挽留生命的能力。

他去军队恳求军医，军医将他拒之门外，后来索性不让他靠近，他只能跪在地上嚎啕大哭。

老翁扯着阿鲁迪巴的衣领把他拖到村长面前，村长被疾病折磨得骨瘦如柴的手掌抚上阿鲁迪巴憨实的面庞。

“孩子，不要哭泣，我们注定与村子共存亡。”

阿鲁迪巴握住村长的手继续流泪。

老翁捂住阿鲁迪巴的嘴，说：“时间紧迫，我的孩子，请你过会儿再哭。”

阿鲁迪巴只好抽抽噎噎地看着村长。

村长浑浊的双眼闪出微光：“遗忘是为了记忆，我的孩子，你明白吗？”

阿鲁迪巴点点头，又摇摇头。

村长失笑，慈祥而怜爱。

“不要紧，孩子，你一定能明白的，就在不远的未来。所以，离开村子吧，去寻找你的记忆。”

Part.4

“遗忘之地还在吗？”

“噢孩子，当然！它就在你我的胸膛中。”

战争在阿鲁迪巴十七岁时结束了，A国赢得了持久战的胜利。

那时候，阿鲁迪巴正在C国的医学院深造。

当年他不舍地走出遗忘之地，穿过莽莽山林，外界的纷繁杂乱迅速侵扰向他，这使得他开始明白村民们为什么世代不离遗忘之地。

因为在外界，纯粹的他们，无法生存。

这些年阿鲁迪巴去过许多地方，做过许多事，由A国到B国再辗转到C国。

他做过游医，做过车夫，做过帮佣，一边赚钱一边流浪。

乱世的生活很艰难，死神伴随着战争、疾病与贫穷。

阿鲁迪巴一次又一次地面对生命逝去，他却无能为力。

而他也尚未找到村长所说的“记忆”。

当他流浪到C国时，恰逢一所颇负盛名的医学院正在招生，墙上的招生简介映入阿鲁迪巴眼中，顿时犹如一道闪电划过夜空。

他找到了，阿鲁迪巴如此确定。

但他注定不能像其他人一样正常地考试入学，他没有金钱也没有关系，只是一个从其他国家的大山里出来的无证游民而已。

于是他费尽千辛万苦找到了他现在的导师。

导师将落魄狼狈的他挡在门外，阿鲁迪巴锲而不舍地在门外站了三天三夜，不住地请求。

最终导师被打动了。

又是许多年后，阿鲁迪巴年近而立，开了一间诊所。

导师将自己的女儿介绍给他，结果两情相悦，很快到了谈婚论嫁的地步。

有一天，阿鲁迪巴突然对爱人说：“等我一年，一年后我一定回来娶你。”

爱人虽然失落，却仍是点了点头，她知道阿鲁迪巴心中的牵挂。

阿鲁迪巴挥别爱人与导师踏上归途，沿着来时的路回到阔别多年的遗忘之地。

回首羁旅在外这十数年，辛酸，苦痛，百味尽尝，但记忆记忆里却充满幸福。

此时他完全明白了“遗忘是为了记忆”的涵义。

再见遗忘之地，已找不到当年的痕迹。

村子被一片葱郁的森林覆盖。

阿鲁迪巴在记忆中的小木屋边看到了垂垂老矣的老翁。

老翁望向十多年后由远及近的高大身影，抬起干枯的手掌，阳光使他堆满皱纹的笑脸散发出光彩。

“噢我的孩子，欢迎回来。你找到你的记忆了吗？”


End file.
